Family First
by mindgameplay
Summary: How Harry's Life changes when his Family abandons Him but it is his Family that takes him in as well. looked over in favour of his famous BWL twin Edmund this is the story of how powerful,smart Harry takes wizarding Britain by strom. wrong BWl!powerful,smart Harry!pairings are not in near future.Slash but not concrete on which characters.
1. Family: Wanted and Unwanted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J Ro. does.I'm merely playing in her sandbox.**

**Warnings:** There won't be any spoilers per se, but any and all background info before 1980's is taken from J Ro.'s universe. My story may also contain **Slash**, so beware.

**Edited:** 11/07/13

* * *

**Chapter**** One**:

_Family: Wanted and Unwanted_

31st October, 1981 was a monumental day for the Wizarding world, even more so for the Potters and their closest friends and family. On that day, self-styled Lord Voldemort who was known as _The Dark Lord_ to the community at large attacked the Potters, with the intention of killing their 13 months old twin baby boys.

Voldemort found the location of the Potters from their close friend Peter Pettigrew when they finally decided to stay at one place long enough. Because they knew they were being hunted, the Potters keep changing their address at random interval, but they finally settled at one place on September, because it became increasingly harder to run with two babies. So they warded their cottage as best they could, put alarms that will inform the other members of the Order of the Phoenix in case the wards were breached and hoped for the best. On that night, Voldemort arrived at their house in Godric's Hollow and brutally tore through the wards with his own sheer magical force alone. He knew he would have fifteen to thirty minutes before the cavalry arrived and broke down the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards he had built around the property. So he stunned James Potter first (he wanted him to see his family die in front of his eyes as a punishment for rejecting him). He then followed Lily Potter to the nursery, knowing full well that they couldn't have escaped due to his anti apparition and anti-portkey wards. In the nursery he found Lily Potter standing in front of one of the cribs which had a black-haired, baby in it. She had the other brown haired baby on her left hip, shielding the one in her arms with her own body and her wand in her right hand ready to fight him. He crucio'ed her for a few minutes just for her impudence at even thinking that she could withhold him, but he was on a tight schedule here and the babies were his priority, so he blasted her at the side. The baby in her hand had landed violently on the floor beside the crib when she was first crucio'ed and was crying loudly for his mother. Voldemort pointed his wand at the crying baby first, just to shut it up. But before he could utter the killing curse, his eyes landed on the other child on the crib. That child was just simply watching him silently. When he looked in the child's emerald green eyes, he found it glowing with sheer magic. He instinctively _just knew_ that this was the Child of Prophecy and turned his wand on him.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_", he shouted.

But the only thing he saw before he was blasted off was the green killing curse being reflected on those eerie green eyes and the light of the curse growing bigger and bigger, enveloping the whole room and his whole world.

* * *

The rebounded killing curse resulted in a small explosion in the nursery that was heard quite loud in the surrounding area, with rubbles and broken pieces of furnitures splattered around. And that was the scene the members of the Order of the Phoenix found when they came to answer the alarm that Voldemort tripped when he entered the cottage. Due to the wards Voldemort erected they couldn't enter the property line and were busy tearing down. But as soon as the explosion happened all the wards vanished and they rushed to help. They found James in the living room, alive but stunned and hurried to the nursery. The green light that accompanied the blast had them all expecting the worst. But to their immense relief they found all the rest of the three Potters unconscious, Lily bruised and battered at the side and both boys around a broken crib. All three were covered in dust and debris but none worse for wear.

Later that night the Potters, the Headmaster and their friends were gathered beside the bed of unconscious Lily Potter watching anxiously the Mediwitch Pomfrey do her work. It looked like Lily shattered her shoulder bone and hit her head. There was also some other minor injuries, but in all in all she would be good to go home by next evening. When checking the boys, they found that Edmund Potter's Magical Reserve was only 46%, and except the scar on his left side of face he was fine. Harry Potter had a scar on his right side of forehead as well, but the most concerning was that his MR was only 37%. Now one needs at least 45% MR by their 5 year after birth to be considered a wizard, any less they would be considered a squib.

They theorized that both boys depleted their already small reserve (due to age) to fight that night, their magic probably saved them from being killed in the explosion or buried under the ruins. Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey confirmed that with ample rest their reserve with be recharged in time.

Till that point of time they were all thinking that Voldemort had fled the scene because of Lily fighting him and with the Order outside he thought it was best to try another time, the explosion serving as a distraction. But as soon as Lily woke up they were confused as to consider why he would flee when there were only two babies in front of him. At that moment Auror Moody entered the infirmary holding _His_ wand and a tattered robe, which he found from the explosion site (the nursery). Everyone was rejoiced to find that Voldemort had died. When faced the question of who defeated him the Potters were quick to point out the obvious lack of Harry's MR, along with his lack of any accidental magic to date, so they came to the obvious conclusion and named Edmund Potter the one who did the impossible.

James and Lily Potter were proud of their baby boy, so was everyone else in Magical Britain. Next morning the whole Britain learned his name and what he did. They were awed of him. They celebrated their freedom from dark and worshiped Edmund Potter, the one who public named Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

The fame of the boy-who-lived continued and James and Lily Potter loved being the parents of BWL. They were on paper and magazines, everyone knew their name, they were loved and respected by all for being Edmund's parents and in turn they loved and spoiled Edmund. Slowly and surely Harry Potter started to fade away from the happy Picture of Potter family.

June, 1982 marked the date when James and Lily Potter finally got fed up with their son Harry and decided to send him off. They told everyone that Harry was a squib. They said that he probably had low MR to begin with but the blast _that_ night made him squib. They were appropriately sincere in their wish to help Harry have his best life possible, as well as sorry to give him up. They wished they didn't have to do that, but a squib doesn't have a lot to be in the magical world. And keeping him here would be reminding him continuously of the night that he lost all, as his brother is famous for that night and it won't be fair to Edmund to suppress his accomplishment for Harry. That was the story that was printed on the front page of _Daily Prophet_ and everyone agreed that it was the best course of action and supported the supposed grieving family in their grief. Harry Potter was sent to live with Lily Potter's muggle mother Violet Evans in the muggle world. And as June rolled into July soon everyone in the Wizarding world was celebrating their savior's second birthday, already forgetting his twin brother.

Only Hogwarts's Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey didn't believed that little Harry was a squib and vowed to not forget him. As it was, she was one who delivered the twins and as per medical procedure checked them every month for the first year after their birth. She also checked on them for the next 6 months after that fateful night to make sure they were recovering alright. She noticed that after the first two months the weight and height between both boys kept differentiating, while Edmund's remained continuously increasing as it should, Harry's increased half of his brother's. While different body proportions between twins are normal, it is unusual between twins who were alike in their body type and build since they were born, especially those who were exactly same at birth. And after that Halloween night, Harry's became one-third of Edmund's growth. Pomfrey suspected that Edmund receiving more attention and Harry only what is strictly needed and it was very clear when they came to her for check-ups too. They're always more concerned about Edmund's well being. Even more so for after the Halloween.

The reason they gave for giving Harry up is all good and reasonable, except for the fact that Pomfrey insisted to them that Harry's MR was coming up and it was. In May when they came for the last time, his MR was already 40% and growing still. It was growing in a steady rate. He only needed more rest and care. But the Potters insisted it won't matter because apparently even before he didn't show much sign of magic. Pomfrey was tempted to ask if they were even around him to know if he did do magic. Now, While others may agree that Harry was squib, Pomfrey can't and won't. Because she herself had checked the six-month old twins' MR as per regulations. Edmund Potter's MR was 52% and Harry Potter's was 57%. Harry's was one of the highest scores at 6 months old. But Poppy can't do anything because these results could only be shown if the minor's guardians allow or when the minor themselves become adult and give permission and the Potter's wouldn't. It was like they wanted him to be a squib, from what she gathered it only gave them the perfect cover to send the boy away. Pomfrey herself thought that Harry would be better without them. And Violet Evans had done well with her daughter before so she will no doubt be good for Harry too. Pomfrey herself was of opinion that it was the magical world that corrupted Lily and she vowed to keep an eye on Harry when the time comes so that he doesn't fall for the same lure. Because she was very damn sure he will come under her care when he enters Hogwarts at eleven.

So while the rest of the Wizarding population decided to forget about his twin and keep worshipping Edmund Potter, Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey will just save his file for future when it will be once again needed.

* * *

And faraway from the magical castle Hogwarts, in middle-class muggle suburbia, James and Lily Potter met with Violet Evans to explain to her that they were going to give up their son Harry. From what Violet gathered that day, she understood that they're attacked the last Halloween by the vile wizard named Voldemort and in the aftermath of it Harry became squib from magical exhaustion, while Edmund became hero for vanquishing _him_. Now the Potters wanted to give up Harry so that he can have a magic-free, happy life while they can concentrate fully on their famous and magical son Edmund. From their words and actions she garnered that James's first and only option was putting him in an orphanage. He was not at all interested in his squib son and wanted him out of their lives as soon as possible. But Lily managed to convince him to come to Violet first, on the condition that if she declines, then orphanage will it be.

Now, it was true that Violet Evans was in her mid-forties, living alone (her husband died 18 months earlier) and under the circumstances should not be keeping a baby with her. But despite her age she was a strong woman, both mentally and physically. Moreover she had a strong moral sense of justice and family. Since she was also financially secure and has many friends whom she could call upon when needed, she agreed to take baby Harry in almost immediately. Violet Evans could not let him go to an orphanage and grow up alone. Because that baby was family and as an orphan brought up in her paternal aunt's family, she vowed to bring up her grandson as her own. Because that's what families do, especially Evans' were always told that _family first and foremost-always together and never left behind, _not for anything and she vowed upheld their family adage even if her daughter seemed to forget it herself.

And while the Halloween night on 1981 did have an impact on the life of Potters and wizards of Magical Britain as a whole, it had a far greater influence on the life of one Harry Potter. That day his life started on a different path than it was intended for him as Heir to the House of Potter. But it was the move made by his parents next June that made his fate even more clear and firmly on the new path made by choices of people in his life than of fate. And from that the forward he started forging himself the path of his own life by will and choice alone.

So while Potters and every other wizard and witch went about with their life with the newly gained freedom along with praises for The Boy-who-lived Edmund Potter, far away in the muggle suburbia Vee Evans went about making a new life with her grandson Harry-promising to love him and protect him and rearing him to her best abilities.

**Please Read and review's always welcome.**

**MgP.**


	2. Life as an Evans: Violet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J Ro. Does. I am merely playing in her sand box.**

**Warning:** There won't be any spoilers per se, but any and all background info before 1980's is taken from J Ro.'s universe. My story may also contain **Slash**, so beware.

A/N : my heart felt thanks to those who reviewed, alerted and favorited.

**Edited**: 12/07/13-

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_Life as an Evans: Violet_

Violet Grace Evans was born on an autumn evening in 1937. She was born to Edward Charles Evans and Grace Kelly Evans née Martin. The couple was young (just in their 20's) and newly married, little Vee was _the apple of their eye_. But their happy family was torn apart when an illness took Grace when Vee was only 4 and Edward had an automobile accident only 15 months later. Two months before she turned 6, Vee became an orphan. But all was not lost-Her life didn't become like many other orphans of war littering the streets of England; she became ward of her paternal aunt.

Jasmine Natasha Evans was the only (and 3 years younger) sister of Edward and after the death of her Brother and sister-in-law, she readily took the responsibility of young Vee along with her husband. Violet grew up with them as a part of their family; and while she always called them by their given names-Jasmine and Marius; they were her parents all through her life and their son, her cousin William was as good as her brother. He was also her best friend (he was only some 5 months younger) and someone she grew up alongside. Violet grew up trying to emulate Jasmine, her role model, as an intelligent, smart and responsible woman who followed the Evans family creed- _family first and foremost-always together and never left behind_ -to the end_._

As a young woman following the footsteps of Jasmine, who volunteered at the orphanages with her husband Marius, a doctor; 18 year old Vee met 20 year old Patrick Jones- a young med student who was working under Marius. And sparks flew the first time they met; it was as if they were meant to be together. The fit together flawlessly and understood each other like no one else. Rick was also an orphan who grew up with distant family members, they complimented each other. Rick gave Vee his quiet strength and vivacious Vee brightened his life. They were hopelessly and madly in love. And four years later, Rick finished his studies and they got married with friends and family. Vee wore her mother's dress with Jasmine's brooch and Marius walked her down the aisle. William was one of the groomsmen alongside Rick's best friend and Will's Fiancée was one of her bridesmaid. It was everything they wanted and then their daughter little Petunia was born with her blond hair and Rick's brown eyes.

That was summer of 1959. And now 23 years later Vee was now a widow at 45 with both of her daughters estranged. Lily is so emerged in her new world, with her new family; it's as if she has erased them from her life. And so is Petunia, she doesn't want her overbearing mother, who _in her eyes_ favored Lily over her, to be a part of her own family. At least, Petunia sends cards twice a year-on Christmas and birthdays. Vee thinks for all that she wanted to be like Jasmine she failed at the most important part-as a mother she failed to keep her family together.

* * *

But looking down at baby Harry's sleeping face, she remembered his father's face and how he just wanted to get rid of him because he is shameful to his family name as a squib and also how Lily was eager to cater to her husband's every whim (and was that really how she raised daughter?) and left as soon as possible- leaving _her baby_ in Vee's arms without even a backward glance. And Vee knows in her mind that neither will ever come back. They will forget him and move on with their _magical and famous_ son and never spare a thought for this poor child.

So sitting then and there, mere minutes after the Potters' left Violet Grace Evans made a vow to herself. In name of her mother, Grace and Aunt Jasmine, she promised to love him and protect him and bring him up to her best abilities, and most importantly not to fail him as she failed her daughters-who abandoned their families and Forgot to be an Evans. _This baby_ may be a Potter by birth but he is also an Evans and since the Potters have abandoned him already Vee will bring him up as an Evans.

* * *

Harry was a quiet child. He was not fussy, he hardly threw tantrums. And if you tell him what to do and what not to, he listens. In the month that he had been here with Vee they have developed a routine to their lives and also a kinship.

The day _they_ left the sleeping baby and just went away, Vee spent the rest of the afternoon fretting, anxious for him to wake up. She had no idea what the baby's reaction was going to be to wake up in an unknown place with an unknown person. But afternoon turn evening and then night fell and the baby slept away. It started to make her all the more panicked, but fortunately she realized it might have been a charm that is keeping him asleep and she knew enough to know it will wear off. So that night she kept an eye on him (so that he doesn't wake up alone), and when she woke in morning she found Harry awake sitting on his makeshift bed looking at her calmly.

"Hello, Harry. How are you feeling? You slept for a long time and you missed dinner. Are you hungry?" Vee thought staying calm and positive should help her, though she still doesn't know what to tell him about why he is here.

"Yes, hungry. Who are you?" Vee was surprised that Harry calmly answered her question as well as that his speech is quiet improved for his age. She also took it as a good sign that Harry is still calm and not crying for his parents. "I'm Violet, your grandmother." She introduced herself with a smile, "you can call me Vee."

Harry tilted his head to a side, like he was contemplating something (and Vee thought it was an absolutely _adorable_) and asked, "Like Evelyn? Are you Lily's mother?" Vee's eyebrows rose in surprise. She wasn't sure which surprised her more, that Harry was still calmly talking about Lily without a fuss, or that he is calling both his mother and his paternal grandmother by their given names, or that his mental development is far advanced for his age. Though the last isn't that much of a surprise, since high intelligence runs in the Evans family,she should know, but the other two? Still when she sees Harry is waiting for an answer, Vee shook herself out of stupor (and thinks there will be time later for questions) and nods her head, "Yes."

Vee is once again surprised by very calm Harry's reply to her, "They left me here."

It was statement not question. " Will you keep me?"

But that was a question. And looking at the boy's face, which is trying to project a calm facade, but clearly hoping she will say yes but expecting her to say no anyway, Vee felt her heart break (what had he lived through that a two year old knows _how_ to mask his emotions, let alone feels the need to do so?). And so, with two long strides, going on her instincts, Vee crossed the gap between them and hugged him. Her face buried in his hair and his in the crook of her neck, she whispered, "Yes, I will keep you with me, forever. I'm not letting you go." And as she felt the little boy relax against her, she realized, that was the best thing-for both of them. Harry needed someone who will hold onto _him_ and she needed someone _to hold_ as well-they both needed family. And that's what they will be, together, to each other.

And after they both calmed down, they freshened up a bit (Harry with a bit of her help) they went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Turns out they both love PB&J sandwiches with orange juice.

And the month that followed was lived in same pattern. Violet was always an early riser, she learned Harry was the same too. They wake up (Harry was still in his makeshift bed in Vee's room), get freshened and dressed. They start the day at kitchen table with breakfast and newspaper. Vee reads the appropriate stories out loud for Harry to hear (It was something Marius did in her childhood as she did for her daughters). After breakfast Vee did some housework, but Harry remained in her line sight, busy with his coloring books and picture books. Vee procured some toys as well as new clothes the very next day Harry came to her from the local mall(she took Harry with her). Around 10 in the morning, Harry would have some cheese and crackers and she would have some tea and then they will spend some time together where Vee started to teach him words and alphabets(She learned that Harry is a fast learner). Then they have Lunch, after which, Harry took a nap while Vee spent the afternoon knitting and reading. Grandmother and grandson went for a walk in the nearby park around 4. And when it started becoming dark, they go back and Harry takes a bath. Then it's dinner and sleep. Usually Vee spends some time after Harry goes to bed completing laundry and other leftovers houseworks.

They were happy and content. After the first day, they never sat down and talked about _them._ They were never mentioned.Vee realized Harry's issues with them were not simply of them abandoning him, but more, because she could see he was not consciously avoiding them, to him they simply has no consequence in his daily life. It's not healthy. But despite her understanding that they _do_ need to be talked about, Vee was wary of disturbing their content life. So she let it be. For now.

* * *

It was the last week of July, and Harry was already with her for a bit more than 7 weeks when Vee realized that his birthday was this Friday. Both of her daughters had sent cards after they gave birth. She had even visited Petunia and his son in hospital. But there was no way Lily would have let her, so she only sent a card. She had also sent cards on all three of their first birthdays. And that is the only reason she knew that the coming Friday, 31st of July was Harry's second birthday.

That afternoon when they were walking round the park, Vee broached the subject of his birthday to Harry. But the boy merely shrugged when asked what he would like for his birthday. When asked what gift he would like, he said he didn't know. When asked if he would like have a party, he answered he didn't have anyone to invite. So thoroughly frustrated, Vee decided she would plan it herself.

So on his 2nd birthday harry had all his favorite foods at all his meals. There was also a truly yummy vanilla sponge cake with butter cream and strawberry filling that Vee made with Harry helping her. That evening they also had ice-cream at the park. All in all Vee made the day fun-filled and memorable for Harry as she could, so that he's happy-and Harry said as much when he hugged Vee before going to bed that night.

They also managed to clean and fix up the room next to hers in the last two days for him with everything he may want or need and Harry started sleeping there from that day forward.

* * *

A year has passed since. Vee sometimes wonders how seamlessly Harry has fused as a part of her life. Like he had always been here. In the beginning she had wondered if his parents would have erased from the then 2 year olds memory. And while he never talks about them, somehow Vee knows he remembers them. In some ways she thinks it would be kinder for the boy to forget them, forget Magic. For he will never be a part of that world. And in this world, where everyone thought Harry was an orphan whom Vee took in, if Harry himself also believed that it would be easier for the boy.

But that understanding of her went right out of the window a week before his 3rd birthday.

As the year before, Vee had arranged a special day for her grandson on his birthday-with his favorite foods, a delicious cake and new books as his gift (the boy loves to read). But this year she also arranged for a small get together-Their neighbors and the kids he met and plays with at the park.

She also sent a letter to her Uncle Marius. After the death of Aunt Jasmine, Marius had settled in France for retirement. There he stays in solitude and helps the local people free of cost. He keeps in touch, but sometimes there goes months between communications. He had returned to Britain for Rick's funeral and exchanged letters with her since, but other than Christmas greetings and their birthday wishes not much other news have been discussed. After the first two months Harry came to live with her, Vee was busy adjusting to their new routine and neglected to tell him about Harry. After that it simply became a waiting game of when would be the right time to divulge such noteworthy news. So finally she sent him a letter, requesting him to come back home because she has some important news to share, along with a birthday invitation for 31st which only said, 'Harry'.

It was the Monday, five days before his birthday. Harry was already dressed for going to the park. So was Vee, but she had some last minute works to finish. So Vee was inside and Harry was sitting in the living room coloring his picture. Suddenly a sharp cry, a scream tore through the companionable silence of the house. Vee ran as fast as she could towards Harry as soon as she heard it, because she recognized the cry as his. Upon entering her living room,she found, Harry was huddled against the couch in corner, seemingly hiding and every piece of utensils from kitchen and books and knickknacks from living room were all up in the air-some already hurling towards the man standing in front of the open door and others posed as to be launched at a moment's notice. Vee found herself crouching beside a terrified Harry, hugging him tight to herself trying to calm his terrors and looking in to the face of her Uncle Marius, whose face is rapidly changing from bewildered to alarmed and concerned.

* * *

**Please read and review.**

**MgP**


	3. Life as an Evans: Marius

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J Ro. Does. I am merely playing in her sand box.**

**Warning:** There won't be any spoilers per se, but any and all background info before 1980's is taken from J Ro.'s universe. My story may also contain **Slash**, so beware.

**A/N:** Many heartfelt thanks for all my followers of this fic.

**Edited:** 12/07/13

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_Life as an Evans: Marius _

Marius B. Evans was born as Marius Black in 1917, the third eldest child of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Black née Bulstrode of _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_. He had 3 other siblings-Pollux (5 years older), Cassiopeia (2 years older) and Dorea (3 years younger). According to Black family traditions, the children get their wands when they turn 9 and practice at home before going to Hogwarts-It helps them to be distinguished as better from the start; and Blacks are always the best. It also helps to weed out those who are unworthy of Black name without public humiliation, as was in the case of Marius. It turned out that no wand could be matched with Marius, he was a Squib. In an effort to not sully the Black name with his presence any longer, he was then promptly abandoned on street within a month.

Now Cygnus Black was the third son of his father Phineas Nigellus black. Phineas himself was the second son, but his elder brother Sirius Black I died early in youth, so he became Lord Black after his father's death. Upon the death of Phineas, his firstborn Sirius Black II will gain the Lordship, and after him, his two sons will have the right, so on and so forth. Being from the tertiary line of the family meant Cygnus was a not a contender for lordship, as well as not having as much power or popularity or wealth as his elder two brothers. But it also meant Cygnus can easily cut ties with his second son, making as if he didn't have one because not many people knew he had one in the first place and many similar minded others who knew won't care either. So it was decided, within a month after their disastrous wand shopping that Arcturus, Cygnus's second eldest brother will take the boy in muggle London, obliviate him of his previous life and leave him there. The last Squib in family some 80 years prior was killed, but this time obliviation was decided as safest.

Marius was a smart child. Had he been magical and attended Hogwarts, he would have been a Ravenclaw. He had also read much of their huge family library. So when the wand maker failed to match a wand for him, he realized he was a squib. He knew that one needs to be have at least 50% MR by their 8th birthday to be considered a wizard. But he had also brewed some first year potions in the potions lab in basement which need the inert magic of the brewer to succeed- so he concluded his MR must be just below the mark to be a wizard but not that much. Marius also knew his families stance on squibs, at worst he will be dead and buried and at best, he will be alone and obliviated in muggle London. he hoped for the best but he knew it wasn't in his hands.

So the day, he was told to go with Uncle Arcturus, he calmly hugged his sisters and cousins( Arcturus's daughters-he was closest to them) went with him. They side apparated to a dark alley, and their he hugged his uncle too (he was always close to him, more than his father at least). And then Arcturus raised his and incanted "_Obliviate!_" to make him forget everything about his family and magic and left before Marius could re-orient himself. And that is why he missed the fact that little Marius collapsed on the sidewalk.

Now fainting does not and did not happen from being obliviated. It should have only caused mild disorientation. But Marius had concentrated hard, with all his might on his very meager occlumency shields so that he does not forget his life before that day. Now while his below standard MR meant he could not use wand as a conduit, it didn't mean he was magic less, as such when he used every bit at his disposal to fight of the _obliviate_ that was half-hearted at best( Arcturus himself subconsciouly didn't want the boy he loved as his own son to forget him either, no matter _his duty to his House_) and won and succumbed to exhaustion.

* * *

Marius woke up in a muggle hospital and found out that someone saw him unconscious on the sidewalk and admitted him there. When asked for name, he provided his own name( that was the only thing he has left of his past), but after that he adamantly said he doesn't remember anything. Because while he remembered his life as a Black, he didn't think mentioning that here will be wise or helpful. So because the hospital and local police failed to locate his guardians, he was sent to live at the local orphanage called Rose's orphanage.

When Marius started life at the orphanage, he had expected it to be hard. Because he was _alone_ in a whole new world with many things he did not know and no one to explain it to him. The first months were difficult with new things to learn both at the orphanage and at school that he been enrolled in. Turns out he was for eligible for the age below his classes. But he was told if he could make it up with extra classes coming summer, he will be promoted to his age appropriated class. Then there was the fact that he had always lived in luxury and now he has to share his room and live modestly. It wasn't that the orphanage had tight budget. It was fair. But it was hard adjustment from living luxuriously as a Black. But he was determined to make it through. To show his family that even without enough magic, he's a Black and Black's are always best at what they do. Though two months in, his resolve was slowly chipping away day by day and even he himself knew he would burn out at this rate. But he was barely gliding by in the new unknown life. The pressure was weighing him down; to fit in and to work at being the best-it was strenuous. He was moments from drowning in it. And then he found something that made swimming in this new life far more easier and fun-someone who supports him.

* * *

It was start of July and the whole orphanage was full of activity that Saturday morning- a deviation from norm. When he asked he learned that this orphanage's money comes from a privet company named Rose's Foundation, it's a family business and have been funding this orphanage (and many other institutes) since 1840's. Every summer and winter,twice a year, the CEO of the company and his family visits the orphanage for a weekend, with gifts and food for the children, a two day picnic. Today, it's that weekend. That was the day he met the CEO of Rose's foundation, Charles Evans. Accompanying him was his Mother Primrose Evans, Grandmother Iris Evans, his wife Natasha and his two children Edward (11) and Jasmine (8).

The first thing he realized upon setting his eyes on Charles was that the man was powerful and charismatic-someone who would be an ideal role model, someone he might aspire to be. And the second thing was that he was a _wizard_. It puzzled him; he was unsure what to do with the knowledge. Can he confide in them or should he keep mum? But according to the orphanage's policy every new kids meet them privately(it makes them familiar to each other) and it was already time for him to meet them . Standing before the oldest three Evans, he realized all three of them had magic.

Of the three, Primrose looked the most approachable to him, so he automatically faced her. And she was the one who asked him first, "What's your name child?"

He truth fully answered, "Marius Black, ma'am."

And only because he was looking closely is why he caught the startled look that passed between the three. _They recognized his family name_, Marius realized.

This time it was Iris who asked him, "What of your family?" And Marius was sure he didn't imagine the undercurrent of tension in her voice. And that was moment of truth. Marius chose to be truthful, simply going on his gut instincts.

"They don't want me, ma'am. I'm a squib."

All three of them looked sharply at him for they thought to him they should only be normal muggles. He allowed a small grin to pass his lips, "I can see your wands underneath your jackets."

Primrose grinned back at him in commiseration and Marius found himself liking this lady already. When he looked back at the other two, Iris, who was watching him even more closely, asked with a sardonic tone, "And _which_ Black of The Noble and the Most Ancient House of Black sired you?"

"Cygnus Black II, ma'am."

At this, her demeanor softened marginally, with a small smile she said, "You can call me Iris, child or even Great-aunt Iris, if you want. After all you are my dear brother Phineas's grandchild."

And that day he found being squib did not mean that he was all alone after all. It was the height of irony that after being disowned for being a _squib_, he ends up in a _muggle_ the orphanage that is funded by the family of another disowned and disgraced, but still a _magical_ Black, Iris Black. She was disowned for marrying a muggleborn, Bob Hitchens. Marius had later learned that after death of his maternal grandfather, Bob took his name as his heir and became Robert Evans and the head of the household.

With the help of the Evans' his integration in mundane world became much smoother. They_ had_ invited him to live with them, but Marius who was always a proud child wanted to succeed on his own merit, so he declined. But that didn't mean he wasn't there for every family occasion and holidays. Because _they were his family_,after all they accepted him just as he was.

And to the satisfaction of his inner Ravenclaw, Marius Black passed school with highest honors and went on to study to become a doctor. Marius was renowned and highly respectable in his chosen field and he also volunteered for all the orphanages and other institutes under Rose's Foundation. His relationship with both Edward and Jasmine was of best friends, which grew into of a brother for the former and lover for the later. And with full blessings of their family they married in the June of 1937, and became Dr. and Mrs. Marius B. Evans. It became a running joke in the family that it took Marius 11 years to finally become an Evans. But he would always protest that it was only legality. He was an Evans at heart from the very first day, and no one disagreed.

* * *

Life was good for them. It had its ups and downs. The passing of Iris, Primrose and Natasha-all different times-was hard for them. But to their consolation, they died mostly peacefully and all were present for Edward's marriage to Grace and the birth of their daughter Violet and his own son William. They were happy in their life before their death.

When Vee became orphan, it was devastating to all. But both Marius and Jasmine took her in as their own, not only because of their love for their niece but also to honor her parents. Vee grew up to be a good woman and chose a good partner in Patrick. They gave him his first grandchild (He always considered her his daughter)-Petunia.

Their William being a wizard was a gift and he grew up as a good man too. William married Emily Brooks, a first-gen witch who he had met at school. She had a good heart full of love as well as a good head on her shoulder. They gave him another grand-daughter, little Lily. But tragedy stroke again and this time he lost both his own wife and his son and his wife. In the aftermath of that, Vee adopted Lily legally as per Will's wishes and Vee and Rick devoted themselves to the well being of the girls.

Charles was already traveling abroad before this, after he lost his wife, mother and grandmother. But there had been many frequent letters and visits. After this, though, he almost only came back home to attend business. Marius himself relocated and drowned himself in work. He wrote letters regularly to Vee and Rick and sent the girls gifts but hardly visited. He became just a distant relative to the girls.

And before he knew decades passed by and both of the girls grew up to be women and got married and had children. He didn't have direct contact with them, but he learned about them from Vee. Vee who lost Rick too, and became just as alone as Charles and him.

In recent years, Marius was in the process of convincing her to come live with him. It was slow going, but he was hopeful. But suddenly her letters started being short and curt, as if she was busy. Marius didn't bothered much with it. Because keeping busy was good and if it was anything important he knew Vee would have contacted him. So when in the middle of July 1983, he got a letter from Vee, along with an invitation to a 3-year old named Harry's birthday, asking him to come home as soon as possible, he thought Vee was finally ready to disclose her secret.

* * *

When Marius entered Vee's house with his key, he hadn't thought much of his actions. But it was a day of surprises. Just as he entered, he was surprised to see a child, a boy of 2 or 3 in the living room coloring books. His mind immediately concluded that this must be Harry, what or who is keeping Vee busy. Before he could do anything else, the child looked up hearing his footsteps.

The first thing that registered in his brain was that this child had his Will's eyes, the Evans green eyes. And the very second thing that registered was that those eyes had frozen up in sheer terror as soon as they locked on his own. And then the child screamed, wailed in terror and scrambled as quickly as possible, behind the couch and huddled there. Marius was dumbfounded when he realized that every piece of utensils from kitchen and books and knickknacks from living room all are up in the air-some already hurling towards him- and he ducked to avoid them. By then Vee came running from inside and crouched down beside the child and hugged him to calm him down.

Marius has prized himself for his intelligence all his life. It didn't take him long to piece down the facts to come to the conclusion. So by the time Vee took the half sobbing child in her arms and took him inside, Marius realized that the child was an Evans(because really that shade of green only the magical Evans' have), a very powerful magical Evans from the display earlier. And it indeed was what Vee wanted to talk to him about. So unless Vee gave birth to that child, which is unlikely, given the timeframe, that child is either Petunia or Lily's. And given the state of the house living here permanently. He came to very true but horrifying nonetheless conclusion one of his granddaughters has abandoned her child.

As he waited for Vee to calm the child and come down, he made himself busy by helping with some of the clean-up and not thinking about what conclusions could be drawn from the fact the child was terrorized at the idea of a stranger in his house. Because the ideas half-forming in his head are not pretty.

* * *

**Read and Review please.**

**MgP.**


End file.
